


The Best Present

by CelinaEevee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, hand holding, honestly a bunch of stuff, implied Ryuji/Ann, yusuke gets a hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaEevee/pseuds/CelinaEevee
Summary: Futaba needs someone to go Christmas shopping with her and Yusuke agrees to go. Shenanigans and fluff happen. Not without a fair amount of awkwardness from our favestrangeunique children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaDusk/gifts).



> Hey there! I haven't written in literally years, so I'm pretty rusty. This is a secret santa gift for the super talented @OpheliaDusk !  
> I'm really sorry this took me so long. I haven't written this much ever, so it's kinda a beast to begin with, but I had to figure out how to post on Ao3 seeing as I never intended on posting I just used it to follow fics I read... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry for wacky formatting that may occur. I changed my mind a couple times.  
>  ~~Also I wrote the whole thing planning on titling it after and I'm still not sure what I wanted it to be called so have a cheesy name for a cheesy drabble~~

“...And Ryuji doesn’t really want to, but he said would’ve if he wasn’t helping his mom these next few days, so…..” From his stool, Yusuke looked down at Futaba, crouched in a booth, who seemed like she had finished her explanation. He thought for a moment but then she started again.  
“It’ll kinda be like that first time you took me to the hideout..” Yusuke’s eyes widened slightly.  
“B-But I’m much better now, too!” Futaba added quickly. Yusuke thought back. He remembered that day. 

 

It would be Futaba’s first time at the station hideout, and since he was off school earlier than his Shujin friends, he decided to escort their newest member. It was…An experience to say the least. He could vividly remember the girl, with her bulky headphones jammed into his back. It was an especially crowded train; the amount of bodies crammed in the small space not only pushed the two together, but made the already uncomfortable summer heat worse. He could feel her shaky sobs and uneven breathing through his thin, silky shirt, which was now wet and clinging to his back. Very uncomfortable. Very frustrating. Yet he felt he had grown closer to her that day.

Yusuke smiled at the small girl in front of him. “Nothing would please me more than to accompany you.”  
Futaba’s eyes lit up.“Really?! Yeesss!”  
A wave of fondness welled up in Yusuke at the sight of the giddy redhead. He loved when she was happy. However, in the back of his mind, he had a question...  
“Although…” He trailed off. Futaba held her breath. _Oh no… Some sort of caveat. Knowing him, he could want anything._

Yusuke paused before he spoke, choosing not to ask his original question. “Why go out to Christmas shop when you could do so online? You’re more apt to do that; you are a technological genius, afterall.” Futaba blushed at the praise.

“Well, uh, I just… Wanted to do something different?” She squeaked. The boy nodded at her.  
“Very Well. I have not yet completed my shopping either. I… still need one thing...”  
Futaba raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh? Mr. Prepared? Waiting til last minute? Wow, Inari, impressive!” She said with a smirk. Yusuke cleared his throat and looked away. A dusting of red on his face.  
Futaba paled. _Oops. Oh no, oh nono that was the wrong thing to say. He’s probably low on funds or something!_

“Ina- Yusuke I’m so sorry, that was rude I should’ve thought before I spoke and rrrrghhhhimsostupid…..” She blurted it out quickly, ending with her face in her knees and her arms over the back of her head.  
Yusuke looked back over, surprised. _What could have possibly caused this?_  
“You did nothing wrong, Futaba.” He assured.  
No reply from the girl across the aisle.  
He easily rose from his stool and sat in the booth next to hers. She still didn’t move. He reached over toward her and hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on her back. She tensed up. “I have no idea what you think you did, but It’s nothing wrong. You were correct, I surprised myself as well, not having completed my task. I just… couldn’t find inspiration. I’m at a loss of ideas. This particular item needs to be perfect.” Futaba put her head up and rested it on her arms, which she placed on top of her knees.

“Oh… I… Yeah man, finding presents is hard.” She sighed. Yusuke nodded.  
“Yes… I had not expected this to be as difficult as it is.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  
“Tomorrow then?”  
“Huh?” Futaba asked, shaken from her thoughts.  
“Tomorrow would you like to shop? We can visit Shibuya and-”  
“Akihabara?!” Futaba exclaimed hopefully. Yusuke smiled fondly and chuckled. _Just like a child. Cute._

“Of course. However, you have not decided if tomorrow is suitable for our shopping trip. Or would you prefer Sunday? To make it an all day affair?” He questioned.  
“Er, um…” Futaba was thinking. She would love to spend a whole day with him, but she didn’t want to have to wait a whole day before that.  
“Sunday!” She shouted perhaps a little too loud.  
“Sorry… Sunday.” She said at a more natural volume.  
“B-but we should meet up tomorrow! To, uh, plan our route!” She was a little louder that time.  
“Of course. We need our infiltration route.” Yusuke smiled.  
“Mission, Start!” Futaba replied eagerly, thrusting both hands in the air.

~~

Futaba impatiently waited for Yusuke to get out of school. It was a long Saturday morning. _This WOULD be the one day I actually wake up in the morning._ She wandered down to LeBlanc, figuring she’d just wait there for him. Plus eating may not be a bad thing. It would probably help her stomach feel better. _Yeah. I just need to eat. That’s it._

“Sooojiiirroooooo!” Futaba sang as she walked in. The door closed a little bit harder than she intended and Sojiro flinched, and peeked around the corner from his position at the stove, hoping it wouldn’t have any damage.  
“Sorry…” She said while wincing. Sojiro smiled at her.  
“No worries. Nothing’s broke.” He said kindly. Futaba smiled and walked over to the bar, facing him.  
“Sojirooo, I hunger!” She exclaimed, grinning.  
“You came right on time. This batch just finished!” Sojiro quickly made her a plate of curry and she wolfed down a few bites, not bothering to chew at first.  
“Woah, easy there.” Sojiro scolded. “Don’t choke.” Futaba slowed down and started chewing.  
“This is soooo good!” She beamed, food still in her mouth. Sojiro smiled and shook his head, turning back to his work.

“You’re up earlier than usual. What’re you up to today?” He asked, not looking over. Futaba perked up and tried to stop a blush.  
“O-Oh, er, nothing really…” She trailed off. Sojiro hummed in response.  
“Yusuke is coming over later… We’re going to plan for tomorrow.”  
“Oh?” Sojiro looked over with a curious eyebrow raised.  
“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” He questioned.  
“We’re going Christmas shopping.”  
“I see. Well you two have fun. Be safe. And do-”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get into trouble. I know, Sojiro.” Futaba said, slightly exasperated.  
Sojiro chuckled. “It’s my job to worry about you honey.” 

Sojiro had noticed how much Yusuke had been stopping by lately. It was more curious seeing as Akira wasn’t there anymore. But this old timer isn’t a fool. The young man’s LeBlanc visits weren’t his usual stop by for a cup, look at his painting, and contemplate things. Sure, he’d still do that, but there was a lot more Futaba involved. The two would have conversations quite often, usually about their friends or their interests. Futaba would chatter on about Featherman or her most recent game, whereas Yusuke often talked of art or the problems he'd come across while painting; occasionally reciting poems for Futaba.  
Not that he tries to listen in or anything. It's a small cafe, and his daughter could be loud when excited. Some of their most recent conversations involving manga and some of the various artstyles. 

 

Other times they would sit there in comfortable silence together, reading. There have been moments Yusuke would be studying and Futaba would crawl in the booth with him to read or scroll on her phone. Sometimes she'd be across the table, others she'd be right next to him. The amount of times Sojiro listened to his daughter mention her and the boy going somewhere, or when he did something she found funny…

Just last week, Futaba was begging him to let her decorate LeBlanc for Christmas. He gave in rather easily, of course. He remembered her standing there with a box of decorations they dug out from a closet as well as a few handmade things, planning. Sojiro hadn't expected to walk back in after his trip to the store to see her handing items to Yusuke to hang things in places she couldn’t reach. They each had their own ideas of how and where things would go, but they compromised, and the store actually looked good. They sat back and admired their hard work over hot drinks with a gleam in their eyes.

 

Sure he noticed this stuff. He got the feeling there may be something more; Sojiro never said anything though. No, he would mind his own business and let them figure it out. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this, but he'd cross that bridge if- no, when the time came.

 

Yusuke showed up not long after classes got out. Futaba looked up as the door opened and beamed. _Finally!_ Once inside, he saw the girl at their usual booth and smiled pleasantly at her. He smoothly slid into his seat across from her and grabbed a notebook and pen from his bag.  
“Let us begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally shopping day!

It was finally Sunday. Futaba was running a bit behind, so Yusuke sat in LeBlanc waiting for her in what Futaba proclaimed “Their booth”.  
“Sorry, kiddo. She was up late last night. She shouldn’t be too much longer; I made sure she was awake.” Sojiro informed him as he stood behind the counter drying a glass.  
Yusuke took a sip of his coffee. “There’s no issue. I don’t mind in the slightest.” Normally he wasn’t thrilled when someone was late, but with Futaba he’d grown used to it. 

He looked up. On the wall next to him, stretched out, was a banner that he had painted. A quaint little Christmas scene. The interior of a house, complete with tree, fireplace, and a stack of presents. On it, Futaba drew a group of people in an almost child-like manner. The whole gang was there- Morgana and Sojiro included. They all looked like a happy family. He then looked over at the mini tree Futaba placed on the corner of the counter. She had wanted to put her featherman figures on them, thinking it would be funny, but almost immediately changed her mind when she realized people could possibly touch them. Instead she settled on some small ornaments she bought in a pack for 300 yen. They both liked the colors, and after she haphazardly arranged them, Yusuke rearranged them. They both agreed it was for the best.  
Futaba. _What a strange girl._ Yusuke frowned at his word choice. He sure didn’t like to be called strange; he could only imagine Futaba didn’t either. She’s… Unique. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about there?” Sojiro asked, bringing Yusuke back from his thoughts.  
“Er, nothing, really…” He replied.  
Sojiro hummed. A few minutes passed where no one said anything, the only noise coming from the tv. Futaba rushed in, holding papers to her chest.  
“Sorry, sorry!” She apologized, sounding out of breath. She looked like she had ran over.  
“No need to worry. I was just enjoying a delightful cup of coffee along with Boss’s company. ” Yusuke assured her. She beamed.  
“I'm so ready!” Futaba exclaimed. She placed her papers on the counter for Sojiro to see.  
“I got a list and this one is our battle plan! All the shops we'll go to and in which order!”  
Sojiro whistled. “Looking good.” The girl, full of pride, turned around to her friend.  
“Alright! Let’s get going, Inari!”  
Yusuke sighed quietly. It's not his favorite nickname. Honestly, he wasn't all that fond of nicknames. Fox was okay, because that was a codename; more for safety than anything. However, this one started to grow on him some.  
"Very well." He replied, finishing his last sip of coffee.

Sojiro looked at Yusuke. "So, you gonna be shopping too? Or are you just making sure she doesn't get into any trouble?" He chuckled while ruffling his daughter's hair.  
"I do need one thing, but moreso I am accompanying her." The boy replied. The older man nodded.  
"Alright, you two. Have fun. But don't ge-"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get into trouble. Sojiro, we went over this yesterday!" Futaba pouted. Sojiro just smiled.  
"I'll just repeat that it's my job to worry about you then." Futaba let out an exasperated sigh and Yusuke stood up.  
"Shall we?" He held out his arm. Futaba hopped over to him. She hesitated, then grabbed his arm. They could walk to the station this way, she supposed.

Their walk to the Yongen-Jaya station was brief, and when it ended, Yusuke let go of Futaba’s arm, rubbing his own a couple times in an attempt to chase the chill away. His outfit was no different than what he usually wore, even though the weather had been colder than usual. Futaba had even switched her shorts out for a pair of black, fleece-lined leggings and dawned a black and white striped beanie, opting to put her headphones around her neck instead. She pouted at the loss of contact, but stayed just as close to him.  
After a small argument, Futaba ended up buying Yusuke’s ticket for him, still worried he may be low on funds. He insisted he was capable of buying his own, but she was a lot smaller than he, and squeezed her way between him and the ticket machine and quickly bought them. He thanked her and they walked side by side to the train, Yusuke slowing his pace so his short-legged friend could keep easier. 

Their train ride was rather uneventful. Futaba was more accustomed to crowded trains, but still chose to stick very, very close to Yusuke. She had one arm slung around his waist, and she was turned inward, toward him, scrolling on her phone.

The two had decided that Akihabara would be a stop for Futaba’s benefit, and that it should be last on their list. Shop for others first, then yourself. They were in the underground walkway when Yusuke had stopped. He looked at the spot where he used to stand often. When and why had he stopped people watching?  
The boy was shaken from his thoughts when Futaba grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him toward a shop. “Come ooooonnnn! I think I just found something for Ann!” Yusuke followed her lead so her hand dropped from his elbow to his wrist. They stopped at a boutique with accessories. 

Releasing the boy from her grip, Futaba wandered around the store. She grabbed a couple barrettes for Ann: one with a heart and one with the shape of a cat head, and on her way to purchase them, a phone charm display drew her in.She examined the collection, going to turn around when a small fox charm caught her eye. It was white, probably an arctic fox, sitting down with an apple at its paws. Its tail looked remarkably like the top of one of Yusuke’s paintbrushes. She glanced around to make sure Yusuke wasn’t watching, and swiped it up and held it to her chest for a brief moment. She then noticed a couple spaces away from it was a black and green flying saucer charm with a little heart on the top. She beamed and picked that one up too, going to pay for her items.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was over looking at some phone cases hanging on a wall. _What kind of phone cases might Futaba like? He looked at the cuter, brighter, decorated cases. More than likely a sturdy case, that phone is almost like her child… But… Yusuke pulled a face as he looked at the cases advertised for strength and safety. They’re so… hideous. Finding her a gift shouldn’t be this difficult._

“Are you finally getting yourself a decent case?” Futaba asked, coming up behind him.  
“Oh, I…” He looked down at his phone in his hands. The case was simple, yet pleasing. A lot thinner than Futaba’s though.  
“That flimsy case isn’t going to protect your phone very well.” She taunted.  
“At least my case looks nice, especially compared to that bulky monstrosity you’ve got on your phone.” He retorted.  
Futaba mocked being wounded. “My phone can survive a drop of 150 meters! Yours could shatter at, what? 6?”  
Yusuke just raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Plus… I mean, it doesn’t look that bad… It’s got my favorite colors…” She added, a little weaker.  
Yusuke was struck with an idea. One last glance at the cases showed him what he needed wasn’t there, so he slipped his phone into his pocket and started to walk away.  
“Where are you going?!” Futaba asked loudly as she started to run after him.  
“I believe we’re done here.” He said with a pleased smile on his face. Futaba shrugged and continued to follow him. 

They were walking to their next stop when Yusuke’s stomach growled. Loud.  
“Um? Did you eat today?” Futaba asked.  
“Well… No…” Yusuke replied, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t have much in the means of food at home, I have yet to go shopping…” Futaba made a mental note to have Sojiro give him curry every time he stopped by, then started searching in her bag. She produced a cup of Calbee sticks. She opened it and picked one out.

“Here!” She exclaimed, standing on her tiptoes to put it at his mouth. He stared at it and looked down at her determined face, a faint blush appearing on his, and took the stick in his hand. Futaba, mildly disappointed he didn’t take it directly into his mouth, took one for herself and handed the rest of the container to him.

“Ya gotta to be sure to eat…” She muttered. Yusuke took the sticks and smiled t her. “I am in your debt.”  
“C’mon, it’s just a snack, stop that.” She groaned, while pushing him gently. “You’re so dramatic, Inari.”  
“I’m grateful.” He corrected her, placing a stick in his mouth. Futaba rolled her eyes.  
They walked around the underground mall for a few minutes as Yusuke nibbled on his snack. 

“It’s starting to get hoooot.” Futaba whined. It wasn’t actually that bad, her head was just feeling a little warm, but she just wanted an excuse to break the silence.  
“I think it feels fine.” Yusuke commented, finishing his last potato stick. He started to walk to a nearby garbage bin, which happened to have a bench next to it. His back was toward her. Futaba smirked. _Excellent._ She took off her hat and hopped up on the bench. She quickly pulled the beanie on his head and grinned. “Here ya go!~” She exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.  
“Futaba, What?!-” He turned around, looking slightly exasperated. She started to laugh stopped dead in her tracks. He was at eye level with her for once. There were those steel eyes she had noticed so long ago. She actually had placed the beanie on at a great angle, his bangs sticking out just so. He looked….. _Really cute._ She blushed.

"U-Uh never mind! Give it back now!" She yelled, trying to swipe her beanie back. Yusuke dodged her grab and took a couple steps back and hummed.  
"No, I think it fits me rather nicely. It's mine now." He said, a smirk on his face. He turned to walk away. Futaba jumped down and started to chase him. _Oh no he didn't!_ She caught up quickly and reached up, trying to take back her hat. She jumped a couple times, each time Yusuke fending her off before she gave up. "Fine." she conceded. And they continued on.

The rest of the trip went on without much happening, they stopped by a couple more places before hopping on a train to Akihabara. Futaba was thrilled, nearly vibrating with excitement. She was gonna have a ball. Yusuke stood aside, smiling. She was like such a child. So happy and full of energy, such passion. ...Passion. He remembered searching for that, once upon a time for a piece. _Maybe it’s time I revisit that. Passion... Futaba…_ He blushed and tried to clear his head. It wasn’t the first time he had thought of it, but it was getting harder to deny.  
Futaba was off exploring. Yusuke went to check if she’d be okay if he wandered off for a minute, but she didn’t even hear him, she was wrapped up in her browsing. Ater asking for some advice, he got the item he needed and went to find her again. She hadn’t moved far, and it didn’t seem like she noticed he was gone. _Perfect._ He got her attention and she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

Futaba finally wrapped up their Akihabara trip by purchasing a few things for herself. Just a couple games and some computer parts. She was going to be getting a lot more, but Yusuke talked her out of quite a few things.  
“Alright, back home we go!” Futaba exclaimed. She reached for Yusuke’s wrist so she could drag him along, but instead found his hand. She froze. Yusuke hesitated, but ended up holding onto her hand so she could lead the way. She seemed to know the area better, afterall. Futaba squeezed his hand tight and lead the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ These are what Yusuke is eating ](https://www.calbee.com/common/images/products/jpn_prod08_1.png)  
> [ This is how I picture the beanie ](http://www.beanieville.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Black-and-White-Striped-Beanie.jpg)  
>  Idk man I just really wanted an art kid in a beanie
> 
> Eventually I will draw beanie art kid and the Calbee scene like I want to... Eventually...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of shopping, what better way to relax than to... Get locked out of your house?...

Soon after they left, the two were walking back into LeBlanc. Futaba put her bags in one of the booths and exclaimed “Mission complete!” Sojiro looked up in time to see Yusuke enter behind Futaba, he had been holding the door for her. He noticed Futaba’s hat on the boy’s head and wore a puzzled expression, but didn’t ask.

“That was an adventure.” She began, “We sure could use some curry to recharge!”  
Sojiro smiled and made both teens a plate. Yusuke insisted he could pay but Sojiro heard nothing of it.  
"So..." Futaba said between mouth fulls of curry, "Did you get that 'one perfect item' you needed?"  
"I did, in a way..." Yusuke answered. That didn’t make sense to her.  
“In a way? I mean, you either do or don’t find the perfect thing.” She teased.  
"Well..." Yusuke started, "It's only part of it. I have the main component, it just needs... A couple adjustments." He explained vaguely. Instead of figuring out what he meant, Futaba shrugged and continued eating. Stealing glances at Yusuke, who was enjoying his curry immensely. Still wearing her beanie, she noticed. 

"Okay, well, I got everything, so that's great!” She beamed.  
"You also got a lot of things for yourself..." Yusuke added.  
"Yeah, well... It's my reward... For doing my goals..." She said, sounding a little hurt. Yusuke was about to apologize when Futaba started talking again. "Plus, everyone deserves to treat themselves a little, right?!" She finished, beaming.  
Yusuke smiled. "I suppose so."  
"Y'know, you're food's gonna get cold if you keep talking. " Futaba said after taking a bite. He continued eating, this time at a slightly faster pace, but still enjoying the complex flavors of LeBlanc's specialty curry. 

"Hey you kids, I'm going out for a few. Do you mind watching the shop? Actually, I can lock up-"  
“No need, Sojiro! I got this!” Futaba interrupted. She didn't know how to brew or cook, but there was a pot of curry ready for those who wanted it, and she could look up how to use any of the coffee makers Sojiro had around.  
"Okay." He smiled and walked out, bell dinging as the door closed behind him.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, the only noise was forks on plates. Finally Yusuke broke the silence. He cleared his throat.  
"Futaba..." The girl looked up and tilted her head.  
"I..." He felt he could ask his question now. "I’ve been wondering... When you asked me to shop with you... Why was I your last choice?"  
"Huh?"  
"You explained how you had asked everyone else, and then you asked me…” He looked away, slightly crestfallen. 

“Oh, well, Uh, I..." She was tripping over her words. She noticed how sad Yusuke looked and felt a pang in her heart.  
"I... I dunno, I just didn't wanna bug you...." He said nothing.  
"I just, I know you’re a busy dude, and I know I can be a handful, and when you're out with me, I feel like you're, like, constantly annoyed with me... So...." She rambled, but there was still no reply. Futaba took a bite of her curry, looking down. Finally, Yusuke spoke again.  
"Why would you think that? I... Enjoy going ou-, er, places with you." He said. Futaba looked up.  
"You do? I'm not annoying?"  
"Well, at times, my patience can wear a little thin, as it does with everyone." He said. She didn’t reply, but there was a slight smile on her lips  
"I apologize." he continued. "I should not be bothered by this, but..." He looked away.  
"Hey, I get it!" Futaba said, perking up and leaning over the table slightly.  
"It's nice to feel wanted..." she said, sitting back down and fiddling with something in her lap. She took a deep breath.

"I, uh... I got something for you..." She said. Yusuke looked over, curious.  
"I mean, you DID come with me, after all, and... Well, i mean..." She rummaged in one of the shopping bags she brought back with her. Yusuke couldn't quite see which one. She pulled out the flying saucer charm. "Here..." She gave it to him, blush on her face, looking to the side. He picked up the charm and hastily examined it. It was cute, It reminded him of... Futaba...  
"I got myself one too..." She said, bringing her phone off her lap. On it was the fox charm she bought and had put on earlier in the day. "I was debating on giving this one to you, y’know because… Fox... But I, uh, really like this one and, uh, I mean, we can trade if you'd like, cuz I know that's it's not really your aesthetic..." She felt a blush start and Yusuke chuckled. The blush rushed in at full force.

"I love it." he smiled. An actual, honest to god smile. Futaba had never seen this and ended up beaming, herself. It was a really good look for him.  
"I figured we could have matching ones!" She said enthusiastically.  
“It’s very thoughtful.” Yusuke praised as he fished his phone out of his pocket and put on the charm.  
“Because you’re a, uh, really good… F-Friend to me.” Futaba admitted. He smiled at it dangling there, looking at it closer. _Is this?..._  
"A heart?" he asked. Futaba blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
"Oh? Uh, how did that? Was that there the whole time? I didn't notice!" She chuckled nervously. His face softened.

"I enjoy it." He said. "It's... Cute." Futaba looked at him, a little less red, noticing that he, himself was a little pink as well.  
"I'm glad." She said. “Hey, don't go thinking that's your Christmas present though! I actually have something else..." Yusuke gave her a warm smile.  
“That isn't necessary. I'd be content with just this." He confessed.  
"Well, too late!" Futaba said, grinning. 

Sojiro walked into the shop and made a show of looking around.  
"I'm back!" He announced. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble... The shop's still standing, so I take it everything went well." He added, winking.  
"Soojiirooooo..." Futaba whined. "I wouldn't'a let anything happen..." She mumbled. "Besides, Inari was here too.”  
“That he was.” Sojiro chuckled. He looked down at Yusuke, who had just taken a bite of his curry.  
“Say, kid, that’s a real nice hat you’ve got there. It looks kinda familiar, but I don’t think I’ve seen you wear hats before…” He said, smirking. Yusuke swallowed his curry and coughed, turning a light shade of red. Futaba slapped her hands over her face, probably about the same shade he was.

“Yes, I…” Yusuke fumbled for words and reached a hand up to his head, feeling the beanie he had forgotten about. Sojiro just laughed.  
“I’m just joshing ya.” He said warmly, patting the boy on his shoulder. “It looks good on you.”  
“Ah, thank you…” Yusuke replied, looking away. Futaba groaned quietly in her hands, both guys noticing and looking at her.  
“Are you alright Futaba?” Sojiro asked. She removed her hands from her face, which was only slightly pink now. 

_No, I’ve been dealing with the sight of Inari in my beanie looking amazing all day and was trying to forget about it but here you are bringing it up again and I’m dying here!_   
“Y-yeah, I just… It’s been a long day? I think? I think everything’s just kinda drained me.”  
_My heart rate has increased ever since i saw him in that goddamn hat and it hasn’t gone back down and the amount of times I’ve blushed today outnumbers how much I’ve blushed my whole life before this._

“I think I, uh, just need to go home. I’m worn out.”  
“Alright then, I can walk ya home.” Sojiro said with a gentle smile. “Yusuke, afterward we can have a cup of coffee, and maybe cha-”  
“Actually, boss, if you don’t mind… I, er, should probably be getting home, myself.” Yusuke said, rubbing his neck. “If you would like, I could walk Futaba home on my way to the train.” He offered, not looking up at the man. “That way you don’t have to leave the shop.” 

“Sure thing, if you wanna.” Sojiro shrugged with one shoulder. Then he sighed. “Not like I’d be missin anyone stoppin by anyway.” He smiled that warm smile again.  
“Go ahead and finish those last couple bites you got there. I’ll go pack you some to take home.” Yusuke looked surprised and Futaba smiled. That boy would be fed, even if she had to have a hand in it. Yusuke finished his meal as Sojiro came back over with a container of curry- lots of rice. 

“Thank you… So much. I am very grateful.” Yusuke bowed deeply. “I am in your de-”  
“Woah there kid, none of that. No one woulda been stopping by to have some anyway, so may as well not let it go to waste.” Sojiro interjected. “Plus you kept my girl out of trouble today.” He chuckled.  
“It was my pleasure, Boss.”

“Alright, alright. Get goin’ you two.” both teens grabbed their bags and left LeBlanc. Once outside, Yusuke offered to take a couple of Futaba’s bags, claiming she looked like she was drowning in them. He reached out for one more, and Futaba, misreading the signal, grabbed his hand. He looked down, slightly alarmed, but went with it once again, and they walked down the street hand in hand.

 

The trip to Futaba’s house wasn’t very far, but after a neighbor walked by and commented about how cute of a couple they were, there was an uncomfortable silence most of the way there. When they were only a couple houses away, Futaba finally spoke up.  
“So you messaged everyone to figure out a day we can meet?” Yusuke made an affirmative noise.

“It seems as though everyone can meet two days from now around 3pm. Makoto will be a little late, but will be there.”  
“Cool. Gives me time to wrap presents.” Futaba said.  
“Indeed.” They were both avoiding eye contact.  
“Did you, uh, want to join me?” She squeaked. Yusuke dared to glance at her. She wasn’t looking over at him, rather, she was focused on going forward.  
“I would find that enjoyable, however, I do have… Plans.. Tomorrow.” Futaba nodded at his response, still staring straight ahead. 

They reached the house and Futaba tried to push open the gate.  
“What the?...” She dropped Yusuke’s hand and tried the door again, this time with both her hands. She let out an exasperated groan, her breath visible in the cold air.  
“Uuughhhhh the gate is jammed. AGAIN!”  
“Boss didn't lock it by accident?”  
“No, it's the gate. It's been getting stuck lately. Usually I can -” she threw her body into the gate, trying one more time to get through. “- Push hard enough if it's being stubborn, but I can't get it.” Yusuke tried the gate, but it wasn't budging for him either.  
“Damn gate!” She shouted, kicking it. The boy shushed her and she let out a dejected sigh.  
“How am I gonna get iiinn?” she whined.

“Futaba, I have an idea.” Yusuke declared, grinning. Futaba looked up and saw he had his hand resting on top of the gate. He sure was tall. Her eyes widened. _Wait._  
“I can try to lift you over.” He informed her, looking proud.  
“Pretty clever, Inari!” Futaba was now wearing her own grin.  
“Sure you can do it? You are pretty scrawny.” She teased.  
“Well you’re so tiny it should be no problem, now should it?” He shot back easily. Futaba lightly shoved him, failing to hide her smile. They set down their bags and she stood with her back toward Yusuke. 

“Let's do this!” At her prompt, he reached for her hips, hesitating briefly. As his hands made contact, she let out a screech.  
“Your hands are freezing, Inari!” Yusuke rolled his eyes and continued to lift her up.  
“Now grab ahold and swing yourself over.” He instructed, lifting her as far as he could. Her head poked above the gate, so she put her hands up and tried to pull herself up.  
“Um…” She said meekly. “I, uh… Have no upper body strength…” Yusuke laughed, shaking, as he set her down.  
“I’m the scrawny one?” He taunted,his laugh now a chuckle. Futaba puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brows at him.  
“I have a better idea.” The boy said, kneeling down. “Get on my shoulders. You should be high enough up you can slide onto the gate and jump down.” Futaba looked at him, unsure. _Well, it won’t hurt to try… I hope…_ She climbed onto his shoulders, which felt bony, but much more sturdy than she had expected. 

Yusuke stood up slowly, making sure to keep his balance, and moved closer to the gate. Futaba was, indeed, high enough so she could, ever so awkwardly, try to climb off his shoulders, onto the gate, then down.  
“We don’t need the metaverse for parkour!” She boomed, emphasizing her statement with a side kick. On the other side of the gate, Yusuke smiled and shook his head.  
“Are you ready for the bags?” He asked her. She nodded. None of them were very heavy, so he handed them to her one at a time over the obstacle between them.  
While he handed his friend her final bag, it started snowing. 

“Oh…” He looked up and blinked. He then noticed the familiar sensation of snow hitting his ears was missing. _Oh…_  
He cleared his throat and quickly removed the beanie he had been wearing. “Your, uh…”  
Futaba, who had also been looking up, looked over at him. He looked away awkwardly, holding out the beanie to her, the dim lighting hiding the blush on his face.  
“I apologize… This belongs to you.” He told her. She stared at him.

“N-No, you can keep it… I have more.” She stuttered.  
“Are you positive?” He asked.  
“Yeah. S’okay.” She replied, nodding twice.  
“Thank you… It’s much appreciated.” He said softly, putting the hat back on. The two stood there in silence for a minute staring at each other.  
“I should go…” He informed her.  
“Yeah, probably…”  
“Good night, Futaba.”  
“Good night, Yusuke.”  
And with that, he left her. The lack of nickname caught his attention. Something definitely felt different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched that gate. I needed to make this scene work , dammit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present exchange tiiiimeeeee!!!  
> This chapter involved the others a lot more than I had intended, but I feel like they all were characterized correctly? Let me know if someone doesn't quite seem right.  
> Here's a long chapter!  
> Also maybe the moment we've all been waiting for???

The two days passed, and it was nearly time for everyone to meet up. Futaba hadn’t contacted Yusuke once since he left her at her home. She had wanted to, but didn’t know what to say. Yusuke wasn’t all too surprised, for Futaba would sometimes get wrapped up in what she was doing and forget to text him, plus he had been busy with a task of his own. Though he did feel mild disappointment every time he checked his phone and saw no new messages.

Futaba was the first one at LeBlanc, of course, then Ann and Ryuji walked in, arms linked. They all sat in a booth together, catching up, when the door opened. Futaba craned her neck to see who it was. She was glad to see Haru, but she was getting antsy waiting for Yusuke to arrive. Haru greeted everyone, handed Sojiro a gift basket to thank him for his hospitality, then slid into the booth next to Futaba, who had started playing with her phone charm. 

“Futaba-chan! That’s simply adorable!” Haru gushed. Futaba sank into the booth a little.  
“Heh, thanks…” She said, feeling awkward. Ann perked up when she heard something was cute. She stopped her conversation with Ryuji and looked over.  
“What’s adorable?” She asked. Haru beamed.  
“Look at Futaba-chan’s new cell phone charm!” Futaba meekly held up her phone, charm dangling so Ann could see it. She took in the details and smiled.  
“Yeah, that’s totally cute, Futaba!” She agreed. “Where’d you get it?”  
“Just a little shop in the underground mall…” She replied, bringing her phone back to her lap to fiddle with. She felt Ann’s eyes on her still, so she looked up, making eye contact by accident.

Ann’s attention was drawn away when Ryuji started to speak.  
“Man, still feels weird gathering without Akira… Or Mona.” The group nodded.  
“I wonder where Yusuke is?” He said. “Hey, Futaba! Ya got a tracker on his phone?” Ryuji joked, grinning. Futaba turned pink  
“Naw…” She replied softly. _Though maybe I should…_  
Everyone’s eyes were on her, and for a brief moment she thought she had said that out loud. No, that couldn’t be it.

“Sorry, what? I kinda zoned out.” She chuckled awkwardly.  
“No problem,” Ryuji started. “I just asked don’t you have one on Akira’s phone?”  
“Oh? No, not anymore.” She shook her head, a smile forming. “I took that off a while ago. Didn’t wanna invade his privacy. Plus I don’t know anything about his town, so knowing where he’s at is no good.” She explained, starting to feel herself again.  
“That makes sense.” Ann replied. Haru nodded her head in agreement.

Sojiro came by to see if anyone wanted anything, and anyone could order, the bell on the door jingled. In walked Yusuke, wearing the beanie.  
“My apologies for taking so long.” He said.

“Heey! Don’t worry about it! Come on over!” Ryuji replied enthusiastically. Yusuke walked over to a stool across from the booth they were in and sat down.  
“Cool hat, dude!” The blond said, grinning.  
“Yusuke-kun it looks really good on you!” Haru added.  
“Thank you… I’ve been told that.” He replied, looking at Futaba. She looked away immediately.

“Alright, everyone!” Ann shouted, clapping her hands together “Let’s order then head upstairs! Don’t want to be a burden to Boss!” Sojiro chuckled.  
“Oh, you kids won’t be interrupting much, but there’s more room up there for you to do whatever kids do these days.” Ann giggled. 

The crew got their drinks and headed upstairs. The attic felt almost empty, though not much had actually changed. Futaba flopped on the futons that made up Akira’s bed, and Ann and Haru took a seat on the couch as Ryuji and Yusuke moved the table over, just like it used to be when they held meetings. 

“‘Kay, how we gonna do this?” Ryuji asked while bringing the chair over from the corner. He turned it around and sat on it, head resting on the back.  
“Free for all!” Futaba shouted, a devilish look creeping onto her face.  
“Uuuh, I don’t think so.” Ann said with a laugh.  
“How about we go in a circle?” Haru suggested. “We each take turns giving one present to someone!”  
“Sounds good to me.” Ryuji replied.  
“That will definitely work.” Yusuke agreed as he pulled a stool over near the bed Futaba was sitting on. 

So that’s how they did it. After the second round, Makoto walked up the stairs.  
“Hello, everyone. My apologies for being so late.” She said, bowing her head.  
“Oh, hello, Mako-chan!” Haru greeted.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Ryuji said with a smile. Yusuke grabbed a chair for Makoto.  
“Thank you Yusuke.” She said, sitting down. “I’m glad you all started. I would hate to have made you all wait… Especially since you have to leave soon, Ryuji.” Ryuji shrugged.  
“I think Makoto should be able to open two presents in a row then!” Ann exclaimed.

The group continued their exchanges. Ann loved her barrettes, instantly snapping on the cat head one in place of her yellow one. Ryuji got her a tube of lipstick so she put some on and kissed his cheek. 

Makoto got everyone books about their personas, which actually excited everyone. 

Haru bought everybody expensive perfumes/colognes claiming “Nothing but the best for my dearest friends!” when it was brought up that she shouldn’t have.

Yusuke got both Makoto and Haru warm scarves, opting to buy Ann and Ryuji matching, warm-looking hats. Perfect gifts for this colder than usual winter  
.  
Futaba got Makoto a shiny whistle and a pair of aviators, claiming she’d be the coolest looking cop. She got Haru seeds for some pretty-looking flowers. Both were delighted.

Ryuji got Yusuke a gift card to a grocery store, which he was grateful for. He also got Haru a new pair of gardening gloves, pink with little flowers, and Makoto received a black hairband with little silver-painted spikes. She promised him she’d wear it when she was feeling especially pumped about something.

Futaba and Ryuji gave each other mangas they thought the other would like.

Finally, it came down to Futaba and Yusuke’s gifts for each other.  
Yusuke unwrapped a set of three really nice paint brushes.  
“When we went into that art shop so you could look for paints, I snuck off and asked the clerc which brushes were the best.” She explained. “I hope they weren’t wrong…” Yusuke rubbed a brush between his fingers.  
“No, these are quality brushes.” He assured her. “Thank you so much, Futaba!” She grinned. He picked up the gift he had wrapped for her and handed it over. She eagerly opened it.

“Woah…” She said, staring at it.  
“What is it? Show me! I can’t see it in that paper!” Ann urged. Futaba picked up her gift and showed it off, beaming. Yusuke had purchased a plain white case, a heavy duty one, and had painted on it for her. It was a space scene, with a ship looking very similar to Necronomicon painted on it, brightly lit up against the dark purple-y black sky. Underneath was a small, human-like figure, red hair splayed out in the air, a brilliant glow surrounding them. It was Futaba, looking as if she was being lifted into the ship.

“While you were caught up in electronics, i had a salesman help me find the best quality case. He had to track down the last white one so I could paint on it for you. I hope you like it.” Futaba looked up at him, starry-eyed.

“This… Is seriously the best thing. Ever.” She said. Yusuke smiled, relieved.  
“Thank you!” She exclaimed, grabbing her phone to switch out cases.  
“Alright everyone, I hate to interrupt, but I gotta go. My mom-”  
“Oh, wait, Ryuji-kun!” Haru interrupted.  
“Eh?”  
“Let’s all take a picture! I want to look back and remember this. Plus we can send one to Akira-kun as well!” Ryuji smiled.  
“Great idea! Yusuke, you can take it; you’ve got long arms.”  
“Oh. I suppose I can do that.” He said, pulling out his phone. The charm on it caught Ann’s eye.  
“Oh, hey, Yusuke! You got a phone charm too!” She chimed. He looked over at her, surprised, and Futaba’s eyes went wide. She looked between the two with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her face. They both turned pink.

“C’mon, Yusuke! I really gotta go!” Ryuji called out. He, Makoto, and Haru had all stood up and gathered by the stairs.  
“Ah, yes, I’m coming!” He called back, hurriedly walking away. Futaba wasn’t far behind him, Ann behind both of them.  
They all gathered for the picture- Ann in front next to Yusuke to show off her new cat barrette, and Futaba stayed in the back on the side so she could be seen, holding up a manga with one hand and putting bunny ears behind Makoto with the other. Haru was beaming between Makoto and Ryuji, who had wrapped his arm around her and with his other hand he flashed the ‘rock on’ sign.

“Alright guys, For real, i gotta head out. See ya later!” Ryuji said, picking up his things. “Ann, wanna come with? I can make sure you get to your stop.” He offered. She turned around and looked over at Futaba. Yusuke had been walking by when she turned around, and caught her eye. She shot them both a wicked smile and turned back to Ryuji.  
“Sure thing, babe. Let’s go.” She grabbed her things and started to leave. “Byeee, guys! Futaba I’ll text you later!” She called out as they walked down the stairs. Futaba slapped her hands over her face and groaned. 

“I’m afraid I need to be going as well.” Haru stated, looking at her phone. “It looks like my ride is here a little early… Did you want a ride Mako-chan? Yusuke-kun?”  
“Actually, I’d be for a ride, but I’d like to help clean up a little… We made a mess and it wouldn’t be fair to leave it for someone else to pick up.”  
“No need to worry, Makoto.” Yusuke spoke up. “I can stay and help Futaba clean up. Thank you for the offer, Haru, it’s very kind, but I’ll pass today.” Haru smiled.  
“If you say so… Shall we go then?” Makoto asked Haru. She nodded. They both gathered their belongings and walked down the stairs. Futaba lowered her hands.

_And then there were two._

 

They were silent while picking up, putting wrapping paper in bags to recycle later and moving furniture back until they stood next to each other in the now clean attic. Futaba laughed nervously.

“So, uh, teamwork, amirite? Heh...” She nudged his side with her elbow gently.  
_WHY am i like this?_

“Yes. We are rather remarkable together. I… Working... Together…”  
_Oh my…_

Futaba’s phone chimed and she ignored it. “That’s probably Ann… Lord knows why…”  
_We ALL know why._

“Yes, Ann… Her and Ryuji seem happy.”  
_Don’t bring that up, it sounds like you have an ulterior motive._

Futaba flipped her phone back and forth between her hands.  
“Uh, they’re right, y’know.” She said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean, about the beanie… It, uh, looks… I mean…” She stopped and framed him with her fingers, like he usually does; squinting one eye closed. He smiled down at her.

 _Oh, for heaven’s sake…_  
“Futaba, I-”  
Yusuke’s sentence was cut off by Sojiro coming up the stairs. 

“You kids are too quiet up here. You’re not up to no good, are you?” He asked jokingly.  
“N-NOPE!” Futaba said louder than necessary. Sojiro nodded.  
“Well, why don’t you two come downstairs? It’s sure a lot warmer. I can make you some cocoa, seeing as it may be a little too late for coffee.”  
“That sounds lovely; thank you, Boss.” Yusuke replied.  
“Always so polite.” Sojiro said, chuckling. “Alright, come on down.” And with that we descended back into the cafe. Yusuke started to follow, looking back to see Futaba hadn’t started moving yet.

“Is something wrong?” He asked her.  
“Naw, I just… I’ll be down in a second.” She replied softly. Yusuke looked at her for a moment longer, concern on his face, and then walked down the stairs. She took a deep breath then checked her phone.

 **pANNther:** I may just be being presumptuous here, but you got those charms, didn’t you? Are you gonna say something?

“Never.” She replied out loud, closing out the messaging app. She walked downstairs.

“Sojiro, can I have mine to-go? I kinda wanna go home. I’m not feeling right.” Futaba asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Both guys looked at her with concern in their eyes.

“Of course, sweetheart. Are you alright?” Sojiro asked.  
“Oh, yeah, fine. I just, uh, didn’t get enough sleep last night, I think.” She replied. It wasn’t a total lie.  
“Alright… Yusuke would you please walk her home? I need to keep the shop open for a while longer.” Sojiro requested.

“NO! N-No need, I can walk home by myself. It’s just around the corner.” She blurted out.  
“Yes, but I’d rather know you got home safely.” He replied.  
“I can just text you.” She rebutted.  
“I’m fine with escorting her.” Yusuke chimed in.  
“Good. Thank you. Futaba, I fiddled with the gate. It should open just fine for you.” Sojiro added.  
“I also wish to return home.” Yusuke “May I get mine to-go as well?” The old man smiled.  
“Sure thing.”

 

Hot cocoa and gifts in hand, they left LeBlanc in the near twilight, treading carefully on the slick road.  
“So… That gift you still needed to get. The one that had to be perfect. That was mine?” Futaba asked, voice small. Yusuke cleared his throat.  
“That is correct.” He said, looking straight ahead.  
“Oh…” She said. They continued on in silence for a little longer.  
“Why?” She squeaked. 

Yusuke inhaled and held it for a few seconds.  
_You may as well. You already started once. For real this time now._  
He exhaled.  
“I…” They kept walking.  
_You can fight shadows while remaining collected, this should be easy_  
They stopped in front of the Sakura residence.

“Futaba, I’m… Rather fond of you.” Futaba’s eyes were wide as she stared at him. The sun was just finishing setting, so there was still a pink hue in the air, making it hard to tell whether she was blushing or not.

“Rather… I, er, almost a year ago, I set out to develop my skills, to understand humans. I wanted to depict passion, desire… Love… I, well, I don’t know for certain, that is, I believe I may… Um…” He was stumbling for words, meanwhile Futaba hasn’t budged.  
“I… I believe I desire… You.” Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck; a habit he had started to pick up from Ryuji.

Futaba’s mouth opened and closed a couple times before blurting out “Inari- Yusuke i really like you and like spending time with you and just wanna keep spending time with you and hugging you talking to you and listening to you talk about art and I am not believing i’m saying all this.” It came out fast but Yusuke caught all of it. He could tell Futaba was blushing something fierce, because he was doing the same thing.

“You... I *eh-hem* I’m gathering we may share the same… Feelings?” He finally said.  
“I… Guess?...” She replied.  
“H-hey it’s really cold. Did you, uh, wanna come in for a minute?”  
“That sounds like a good idea.” Yusuke commented. Futaba opened the gate with ease and handed Yusuke her drink so she could unlock the door. They walked inside and she lead him to the kitchen, where she placed her gifts on the table and he set down the drinks, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

“So…” They said at the same time, looking away from each other. Futaba started picking at her nails.  
“So…” She started again. “I mean, if we both, uh… If we think we feel the same… Way? Did you, um, want to… Give it a try?” It took a minute, but she managed to get it all out.  
Yusuke finally spoke. “Futaba…”  
She looked up at him.  
“Would you… Like to go on a… Date? With me?” Futaba nodded meekly.  
“I-I mean we already do a lot of stuff together… We could just do that, but more… Date-y?” She replied.  
“That sounds nice…” Yusuke said, finally getting some of his composure back. Futaba, who was standing in front of him, leaned forward slightly, letting her head rest just below his chest. They stood like that for a minute before Yusuke placed his hands on her shoulders. Futaba wrapped her arms around his waist, head still on his chest. He pulled her in a little closer. She straightened out and he bent down some, resting his forehead on the top of her hair. 

“Futaba?” He asked.  
“Hmm?” She replied, face still buried. His heart started beating faster.  
“May I... Is it alright if i... kiss you?” She was still for a moment, then nodded her head still in his chest. He removed his head from hers, allowing her to remove herself, which she did after collecting her thoughts. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Those damn eyes again. She hurried and looked down. She could feel her heart pounding. Yusuke gently lifted her chin up and her eyes fluttered closed. He slowly leaned down, breath shaky. He closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers. 

They stayed like that for a moment. No movement, just her upper lip slightly between his. He pulled away. Futaba squeaked and slapped her hands over her red face. Yusuke looked away and rubbed his neck, which his blush had already spread to.

“That was… Nice.” Futaba said, taking her hands away.  
“It was.” He agreed. Futaba let out a shaky laugh, which made Yusuke let out an equally flustered laugh, which caused both of them to crack up for a minute.  
“Wow, what a team we are!” Futaba exclaimed, sitting down to drink her hot chocolate. Yusuke sat down in the chair next to her and turned to look at her. He grabbed his cup.  
“Yes… We are quite remarkable.”  
Futaba giggled. “I love this phone case so much, and I know this is super cheesy but this..." She said, gesturing at the two of them. "...Was the best present I got today.”   
“I completely agree.” Yusuke said, smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The moment we've all been waiting for!  
> Also Yusuke almost never, like, full on smiles. Only once that I can recall: When he awakens his persona.  
> #LetYusukeSmile2k18  
> I will, perhaps one day, draw that group selfie... *stares off into the distance*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
